It is well known that a bus bar is used for distributing a current to respective windings of a motor from an external terminal portion.
JP2003-134728A describes that three annular bus bars corresponding to a U-phase, a V-phase, and a W-phase, and a annular insulating holder having three grooves in total, receiving the respective bus bars, are subjected to insert molding. Namely, the insulating holder that has received the three bus bars in the grooves is arranged in a mold, and then a molten insulating resin is injected into the mold, thereby the insulating holder and the three bus bars are integrated.